


Adrinette April 2019

by SailorChibi



Series: Lovesquare Ficlet Collection 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Cat Puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mild Angst, Miraculous Side Effects, Miraculous Tendencies, Mostly Fluff, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity Reveal, but also both sides reveal, but there are some where they're dating too, dorky puns, dumb oblivious dorks in love, my salt is showing oops, one-sided reveal, post-reveal, puns, tags subject to change as more drabbles are written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: 30 unrelated miraculous ficlets featuring everyone's favorite two dorks.





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to lowkey participate in [Adrinette April](https://adrinetteapril.tumblr.com/) this year, and I'll be posting all the drabbles here as well as on [my tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/). I can't promise that I'll post here every day, so [follow me on tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/) if you want to see the drabbles each day.

“I thought you and Marinette were just friends,” Nino said.

Adrien hummed softly, eyeing the counters with deep concentration. “We are.”

“ _Really_ ,” Nino said, pouring as much skepticism into that one word as possible.

“Yup!”

“Adrien.”

“Hmm?”

“Dude, are you seriously looking at rings right now?!”

Adrien blinked and turned to look at Nino. “Well, I can’t buy her earrings,” he said, as though that made perfect sense.

“And why can’t you?” Nino said. Not because he expected the explanation to make any more sense than this already did, but because he was morbidly curious.

Adrien smiled that dumb, secret smile he’d taken to smiling every time Marinette was around or even mentioned and said, “Because she has earrings she likes.”

“But she has no rings that she likes,” Nino deadpanned.

“You’re right,” Adrien said, slapping a hand to his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Marinette never wears rings. I should buy her a bracelet. Or maybe a necklace? Her favorite color is pink, but she has so many pink necklaces. A blue stone would really bring out her eyes.” He drifted happily towards the counters on the other side of the store.

Nino watched him go, gobsmacked. The sound of his phone ringing jerked him out of his daze and he answered automatically.

“OH MY GOD,” Alya shouted in his ear. “If I hear the words “just friends” one more time, I’m going to smack a bitch.”

“Adrien knows exactly what kind of jewelry Marinette likes to wear,” Nino offered. “He said a blue stone would bring out her eyes.”

Alya made a sound like she was dying. “Marinette is sewing a black cat plush for Adrien. Do you know the fabric store has two hundred and twenty-six shades of green?! Because I do. I had to stand there for three hours while Marinette examined every shade to see which best matched Adrien’s eyes.”

“Oh god,” Nino said, coming to a sudden and rather horrifying realization.

“What?”

“This store has five counters of blue jewelry.”

“It was nice knowing you,” Alya said somberly.

“ _Oh god_. Why can’t they just admit that they’re dating?” Nino whined. “Then they could do this couple-y crap together instead of dragging us along.”

“Hey Nino!” Adrien called out. “Come here. Which of these would be best for a friend?”

“None of them!” Alya screamed over the phone. “You _stupid_ -”

And on that note, Nino quickly hung up as he made his way over.

“You know, Dude, most guys don’t give their friends jewelry just because,” Nino said as gently as possible.

Adrien looked at the necklaces and then back at Nino. “Should I get her something else?”

Nino looked at the necklaces, then at Adrien’s hopeful face. He had a sudden vision of himself spending the rest of the day trailing behind Adrien ‘Just Friends’ Agreste as Adrien tried to find the perfect gift for Marinette ‘No Really, We’re Just Friends’ Dupain-Cheng.

“Nope. Ignore me. That one is perfect,” Nino said quickly, pointing to a random necklace.

“You think Marinette will like it?” Adrien asked, eyeing the necklace suspiciously.

Nino sighed. “Yes. She will love it. You could give her trash and she’d love it.” He muttered that last part under his breath, but Adrien’s head still snapped around.

“What?” Adrien said.

“Nothing.” Nino shook his head, quietly resigning himself to spending the rest of his life with the most oblivious people ever.


	2. Seat Buddies

It all started with Alya seeing the light.

“ - and I’m just really sorry,” Alya finished, looking miserable.

“I accept your apology,” Marinette said gravely.

Alya looked relieved. “I’m so glad. So will you come sit beside me again?” She clapped her hands together hopefully.

“Sorry Alya. Marinette is my seat buddy now and I’m not giving her up,” Adrien said, leaning over and slinging an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

Marinette promptly turned four different shades of red, but still managed to nod.

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” Alya said, looking between them.

“No, you can’t,” Adrien said sweetly. “I take seat buddies very seriously, I’m afraid.”

He wasn’t kidding. In the span of three days, Adrien hip-checked Rose put of the way so he could sit next to Marinette in the cafeteria, raced Alix to the bus for the seat beside Marinette, and climbed over six other seats so he could claim the seat beside Marinette at the movies before Nino did.

And he always said the same thing: “Hey Marinette, thanks for saving your buddy a seat!”

Poor Marinette blushed a new shade of crimson every time, but she certainly never turned Adrien away. By the end of the week, everyone in their class was giving Marinette a wide berth just for fear of being knocked aside by a blond tornado.

Then the akuma attacked the school. Marinette happened to be in the cafeteria at the time, with a strategically empty seat beside her. Adrien hadn’t shown up yet, and frankly she was pretty sure he had a photo shoot so he probably wasn’t going to - but Ivan had given the seat beside Marinette a wary look regardless, and opted to sit beside Nino instead.

It meant that she couldn’t easily get away in the ensuing chaos when Chat Noir was thrown into the room. Literally. Marinette gasped as her partner crashed through the wall, sailed across the room and crashed into several (fortunately empty) tables. He slid to a stop at Marinette’s feet, right in front of the empty seat.

“An akuma!” Alya screamed with joy, leaping to her feet and running towards the hole in the wall.

“Oh,” said Chat, a dazed look in his eyes and a huge bump forming on his forehead. “Hi Princess. Thanks for saving your buddy a seat.”

Marinette stopped. “What?”

“What?” Chat said.

“WHAT!” said Nino, who was the only other person close enough to hear by that point.

“What?” Chat said again, looking increasingly confused.

“Oh my god,” Marinette said.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Nino said.

Marinette jumped up, grabbed Chat, and hauled him to his feet and out of the room. Nino just stood there and watched, gaping.

“Seat buddies?!” she hissed at Chat.

“Always,” Chat said, with an unfairly sweet smile, and then doubled over. “Ugh, think I’m gonna hurl.”

Green light spilled out of the ring. As Chat became Adrien, Plagg exclaimed, “Not in my suit!”

“Ugh,” Adrien moaned again.

“I can’t believe you outed yourself over a seat,” Marinette said, planting her hands on her hips.

Adrien stopped moaning, straightened up and just looked at her with a sheepish smile. “Oops?”

“Oops?!” Marinette repeated, outraged.

Adrien shrugged. “What can I say, cats are territorial.”


	3. Embarrassing

“Oh my god, kill me now. That was so embarrassing,” Adrien said, stumbling into his trailer. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cringed. He was covered in a thick layer of mud from head to toe. It was even in his hair.

“I dunno, I thought it was funny,” said Plagg with a smirk. He couldn’t hide in Adrien’s clothing during shoots, instead opting to watch from a distance, so he was perfectly clean.

Adrien glared at him. “You would. It’s your bad luck that made this happen!” He wiped ineffectually at his face, only succeeding in smearing the mud around, and groaned.

Everyone had seen. The photographers, the make-up artists, the designers, Nathalie… his _father_. Adrien blushed hotly, covering his face. One moment of clumsiness and the expensive outfit he was wearing, not to mention the rest of the photo shoot because he’d taken down three lights and a camera along with him, was now ruined. How could he have missed that crack in the pavement?!

“I can’t believe I faceplanted in front of all of them,” he whispered.

Someone knocked at the door. Adrien flinched, expecting Nathalie, and yelled, “Go away!”

He scowled when the door opened instead, but it was Marinette who stuck her head in. They looked at each other for a few seconds that seemed to stretch into eternity; Adrien’s embarrassment only intensified, because he’d forgotten that Marinette was there watching too. That meant she’d seen him fall as well.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked finally.

“I’m fine,” Adrien said, turning away and wiping again at his face.

Marinette nodded. He could see her reflection in the mirror. She was quiet, her fingers twisting together nervously, but she didn’t leave. And now he felt bad about telling her to go away.

“Listen, Mari -” he began.

“It sucks,” Marinette said, cutting him off. “It sucks big time. No one knows that better than me, believe me. I’ve fallen in front of people more times than I can count.” She met his gaze with a grim smile. “It’s awful, and I’m sorry that it happened.”

Adrien’s throat felt tight at her unexpected compassion. “Thanks. I feel so dumb.”

“It was an accident. You tripped. It happens,” Marinette said gently. “To some of us more than others, unfortunately. The important thing is that you didn’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Adrien said again. “Just… mortified.”

Marinette nodded again. “I understand,” she said, and Adrien thought she probably did. He hadn’t stuck around for Gabriel’s reaction, but he was sure it hadn’t been pretty.

He sighed and looked down at himself. “I should probably shower before this dries. I’ve probably ruined the clothing.”

“Yes, you sh-should. Sh-shower,” Marinette stammered, her face turning pink. “And, um - it seemed like the rest of the shoot is cancelled. So… would you… would you like to go do something after? We could go to my house; Papa was making new cookies. And then we can play video games?”

“Yes!” Adrien exclaimed. That sounded perfect. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. He beamed at her.

Inexplicably, Marinette’s face turned even redder. “Great!” she squeaked. “I’ll just wait for you outside. Since you’re going to shower. Right.” She fled out the door before Adrien could respond, closing it firmly behind her.

“Well, that’s not too shabby. A date with your girlfriend,” Plagg said. “What were you saying about bad luck?”

“Shut up,” Adrien said, half-heartedly swiping at him. Plagg just cackled and dodged.


	4. Hide Me

The classroom door flew open with a bang that made both Chloé and Alya jump; they both instinctively reached for a miraculous they weren’t wearing, but there was no danger: Adrien launched himself inside, looking around with a wild look.

“Hide me!” he blurted out. “If you’ve ever loved me, you’ll _hide me_!”

Only one person could be the cause of that much panic. Chloé sighed. “What did you do to Marinette?”

“Nothing!” Adrien said, adopting a too-innocent look.

“Uh huh, and what does ‘nothing’ really mean?” Alya said, lowering her phone to eye him suspiciously. She and Chloé had been watching the awesome footage of their akuma battle last night. Or rather, Chloé had been unsuccessfully trying to talk Alya into making Queen Bee the focus of the video.

Adrien squirmed and bit his lip. “I might have fallen asleep on the fabric she was specially saving for the dance?”

“Oof,” Alya said. “Boy, you are dumb.”

“It was soft!” Adrien defended himself. “And it smelled like Marinette!”

“What else?” Chloé said, narrowing her eyes. That couldn’t be all of it.

“I… might have shredded it by kneading?” Adrien said sheepishly.

“Oh my god. You’re gonna die,” Alya said.

“I didn’t mean to! I tried to apologize but then she got out the squirt bottle -” Adrien pouted.

“ _ADRIEN AGRESTE_! Where are you?!”

Marinette’s screech made Adrien flinch and yelp with sheer panic. If he’d had his cat ears, they would’ve been flat against his head. He looked around the room, but there was nowhere to hide. Finally, in desperation, he raced across the room and jumped out the window.

Alya stared after him. “Does he realize we’re on the second floor, or do you think things like that don’t even register with him anymore?”

Chloé examined her nails. “I don’t think he cares. Cats always land on their feet.”

The door slammed open again. Marinette stood there, chest heaving. She clutched a squirt bottle full of water in one hand and what appeared to be the remains of a shredded bolt of pale pink fabric in the other.

“ _Where is he_?!” she snarled. “I’m going to _murder _that cat!”__

__Silently, both Chloé and Alya pointed to the window. Marinette growled and stalked over to the window, jumping out without a second thought._ _

__“Seriously!” Alya complained under her breath. “How did they ever hide their identities for so long?”_ _

__“Princess, I’m sorry!” Adrien howled from down below, right before the spritzing of a spray bottle and a cat-like yowl echoed upwards._ _

__Chloé sighed. “Suspension of belief is a powerful thing.”_ _

__“Bad kitty!” Marinette was now yelling._ _

__“Aren’t you gonna go protect him?” Alya asked._ _

__“Pfft, not a chance. In about thirty seconds, Adrien’s gonna pull out the kitty eyes. Marinette will fold. He’ll buy her new, probably better quality and more expensive, fabric. And all will be well.” Chloé wrinkled her nose. “I’m not getting in the middle of that sappy nonsense, are you kidding?”_ _

__“Fair,” Alya conceded, before she pulled out her phone again. “Now, where were we?”_ _


	5. Clumsy

“I just can’t believe it,” Adrien whispered.

Plagg groaned. “You’ve only said that about a hundred times,” he complained.

“Well, I just - I can’t! My Lady has been so close for so long…” Adrien pushed his computer chair away from the desk, spinning in a lazy circle.

Ladybug. Marinette. Two amazing girls who were actually one and the same. No matter how many times he thought about it, it was hard to believe. There was no way Adrien was this lucky. No way that his crush and one of his dearest friends were one incredible person.

He squealed.

“Ugggghh,” Plagg whined. “My ears! Stop doing that!”

“Sorry,” Adrien said, not actually that sorry, and jumped up beaming. It was time for school. Time to see his bugaboo!

He squirmed with excitement the whole way, ignoring the annoyed muttering coming from his shirt pocket, and scrambled out of the car the moment it stopped. He sprinted into the school only to find that Marinette was late. She didn’t arrive until after the bell rang.

It was really hard to sit through the morning knowing his lady was behind him. He wanted so badly to turn around and look at her, but obviously he couldn’t do that. Nino kept giving him strange looks as it was.

In fact, Adrien didn’t get to see Marinette until after lunch. He was walking to the stairs with Nino and Alya when he looked up and saw Marinette, Rose and Juleka coming down. Marinette half-turned to say something to Juleka and missed a step. She pitched forward with a startled shriek.

It was automatic: Adrien leaped forward, arms outstretched, bracing his hip against the rail. Marinette fell straight into his arms and Adrien rocked back, but managed to keep his footing.

Before he could think about it, he chirped, “Thanks for dropping in, Miss Maladroit!”

Marinette froze, and, feeling her sudden tension, he froze too. That was one of the first things Chat Noir had ever said to Ladybug when they first met, after she fell out of the sky and landed in his arms and knocked him off his baton.

Say something, Adrien told himself frantically. She probably hadn’t seen his face; she’d just had someone save her from a nasty fall, so of course she was thinking of Chat. He could still diffuse the situation if he said something to throw her off track.

He opened his mouth. Seconds ticked by. This wasn’t the time to tell her. Say something, Adrien! Anything!

“You should be more _claw_ -ful, Princess.”

Marinette stiffened to the point where she felt more like a wooden board than a human girl. Slowly, she raised her head to stare at him. Adrien stared back, mouth open, mind completely blank.

Yeah, he really shouldn’t have said anything.


	6. Secrets

“Hey, My Lady, what’cha doing?”

Marinette jumped and squeaked at the sudden voice behind her, slamming her sketch book shut. That was a mistake. Adrien’s eyes were immediately drawn to her book, and she swallowed as his eyes gleamed with curiosity.

“Nothing,” Marinette said lamely. “It’s… just some sketches, _Chaton_.”

“Can I see?” Adrien asked, rounding the end of the bench to take a seat beside her. He looked expectantly at her sketch book. He was the one person who pretty much had carte blanche to look through her sketches whenever he wanted… except for now.

“Ummm… no.”

“What?” Adrien blinked at her in genuine confusion. “Why not?”

“It’s a secret,” Marinette said.

“A secret?” he repeated, wrinkling his brow. “Bugaboo, we don’t have any secrets from each other.”

Marinette opened her mouth to refute that and then, quite suddenly, paused as she realized… Adrien was _right_. She couldn’t think of a single thing that he didn’t know about her, or she about him. Their hopes, dreams, embarrassing moments, fears, failures, even the most mundane and boring things. They knew it all.

“I… be that as it may,” she managed after a moment. “This is for your birthday. So you can’t know for another thirteen days.”

“A present?” Adrien said, eyes lighting up. “Now I want to see even more! Come on, pleeeeeeaaase?” He pawed at the sketch book. Marinette pulled it away, laughing, and tapped his nose with her index finger.

“Absolutely not, _mon minou_. You’re gonna have to wait,” she teased, smiling.

“What if I said I hated surprises?”

“I’d say you’re a big liar,” Marinette replied.

“No fair.” Adrien pouted.

Marinette _almost_ gave in… almost. She steeled herself against her partner’s adorable kitty eyes and pout and shook her head. She hadn’t gotten her sketch right yet; she definitely didn’t want Adrien to see anything that was less than perfect.

“Sorry,” she said, slipping her sketch book into her bag and deliberately moving it to the other side, where he’d have to climb over her to reach.

“No you’re not.” Adrien mock-grumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“You’re right. I’m not,” she said, leaning into him. “For once, your birthday is going to be _fun_.”

“Secrets aren’t fun,” he pointed out.

“It’s a birthday gift, Adrien. Hardly something that’s going to destroy our relationship,” Marinette said dryly.

Adrien shrugged. “You never know.”

“I’ll take my chances,” she said dryly. “This is one secret _I’m keeping_.”

 


	7. Sweet Tooth

Marinette’s stomach churned uncomfortably as she walked towards school. It had taken all her nerve not to fake sick today. After what had happened last Heroes Day, and in the year since with Lila hanging around, she didn’t think anyone could fault her for that.

But she was Ladybug, and Ladybug hid from no one. At least, that was what Marinette told herself as she slowly climbed the steps into her school and made her way to her classroom.

“Alright class,” Madame Bustier said as Marinette went to her seat. “Let’s continue our tradition and start off by saying what we’re each doing for Heroes Day, okay?”

Marinette sat and listened in silence. Rose was planning to volunteer to make flower bouquets for the hospital. Juleka was helping Luka put on a free concert for charity. Lila said she’d raised a bunch of money for a children’s charity; Marinette was pretty sure that was bullshit. Chloé was doing the same thing as last year: offering free autographs to anyone who wanted them.

Finally, Madame Bustier turned to Marinette and smiled. “What about you, Marinette?”

Slowly, Marinette became aware of her classmates turning to look at her with expectant expressions. Kim was outright licking his lips. Beneath her desk, she anxiously clenched her hands into fists.

“Maman and Papa are making a huge order for the party today. I’ve spent the past night every week helping them,” Marinette said softly. “And I’m volunteering my time tonight too. I’ll be serving at the party.”

“You mean you didn’t bring us maracons?” Alix asked, sounding disappointed.

Marinette raised her head, startled. “What?”

“You always bring sweets in,” said Alya. She looked disappointed too.

“How lame,” Chloé said with a sniff.

“I guess Marinette didn’t realize how much everyone wanted to have her parent’s maracons,” Lila said loudly. “Or maybe she just didn’t care.”

“Uh…” Marinette didn’t know what to say.

“Are you kidding me, Lila?” Adrien said suddenly. “Last year when Marinette brought macarons in, Chloé made fun of her for doing that every year. No one said anything, or even said how much they liked them. Why would she bring macarons in again after that?”

No one said anything for a long time, not even Lila. Adrien looked a little horrified by his own words, but determined too. His jaw was set and he looked each of their classmates in the face, until they looked away uncomfortably.

Finally, Lila sniffed. “I guess. It’s just that helping your parents is _nothing_ compared to raising _thousands_ for charity. You’d think the least Marinette could’ve done was brought treats in for those who are _actually_ helping others, instead of piggy-backing off what her parents are doing.”

“Now Lila,” Madame Butier said, clearing her throat. “Helping your parents out is always a good thing, and I’m sure Marinette’s parents appreciate her help.”

Lila rolled her eyes and snorted. Marinette just nodded, face on fire, and said nothing. The tension lingered even after Madame Bustier turned to Nino; Marinette carefully kept her head down for the rest of the class.

When class was over, everyone left except for Adrien. He turned around to look at her. “Are you okay?”

“Frustrated,” Marinette admitted. “But thanks for that.”

“It’s okay. For the record, I think you helping your parents is really nice,” Adrien said.

Marinette smiled weakly. “Thanks, Adrien. I appreciate that.”

Someday, she hoped everyone would know just how much she really did for Paris - and that they would understand how much of a sacrifice it was for her to devote so much time to helping her parents, when her free time was so very limited to begin with.

She gathered her things and stood, then paused. “Hey. Would you - wanna come over for a macaron?”

Adrien blinked, then grinned. “Sure. I have an hour or so until I have to go get ready for the party. But… are you sure you have time?”

“I’m sure,” Marinette said. For Adrien, she’d make time.


	8. A Favor Only You Can Do

“Adrien, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, My Lady.”

“You’re not supposed to call me that outside our costumes,” Marinette said half-heartedly, taking a quick look around. Of course, no one was paying them any attention.

He just smiled. “What is it you need?”

“If I die, will you tell my parents the truth?”

Adrien dropped his ice cream. “W-What?!”

Marinette didn’t look at him. “I’ve just been thinking… if something happens to me in a battle, there won’t be any miraculous cure to bring me back. I think I want my parents to know that I’m Ladybug, if that happened. You’re the only person who knows who I am besides Master Fu.”

She waited, but Adrien didn’t say anything. He was quiet for so long that Marinette squirmed and finally glanced over at him. The devestated look on his face immediately made her eyes well up with tears, and she reached over to touch his hand.

That seemed to jolt him out of his stupor. He shook his head. “No.”

“ _Chaton_ -”

“Marinette, there is no way in hell you would die in a battle and not have me fall beside you,” Adrien declared, grabbing her hand tightly. “If something got close enough to hurt you, it has to go through me first.”

She swallowed. “You promised you’d stop shielding me,” she said shakily.

“I said I would try. And I will. But that - no. _No_.” He pulled her into a hug.

Marinette hugged him back, grateful for the safety of his embrace on a warm, sunny morning. She pressed her face to his shoulder and just breathed in the scent of his cologne and soap until she was calmer. She already had another idea in mind.

“Then let’s write letters,” she said.

“Letters?”

“Yeah. To our loved ones. To tell them the truth if something happens. We can leave them with Master Fu, to be delivered if something happens to us.”

Adrien was quiet for a moment before she felt him nod. “Okay. I guess that makes sense. But I hope we never need them.”

“I hope so too,” Marinette whispered.


	9. Birthday Gifts

Ladybug waited, tense but determined, for Adrien to enter his room. Once he was inside, and she could see for herself that he was alone and had closed the door behind her, she knocked on the window.

Adrien visibly jumped and spun around. He stared for a moment when he saw her, and then, when Ladybug waved, rushed over to let her in.

“Thanks. It’s colder out than I thought,” Ladybug said, shivering and brushing late night dew off her shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Adrien demanded. He made an aborted movement, like he was going to help her get dry or perhaps hug her, but stopped.

Ladybug sighed and smiled. “I know, _Chaton_. I know, alright?”

Adrien’s lips parted in shock. He was quiet for several seconds before he sputtered, “You - it’s because of last week, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ladybug confirmed, meeting his suddenly shy gaze.

Last week, Chat Noir has used his Cataclysm minutes before they were both knocked off the Eiffel Tower by an akuma. Ladybug had caught them both with her yoyo, but Chat had ended up transforming back right there in mid-air. He’d hidden his face against her shoulder, of course. But that had done little to stop Ladybug from recognizing his jeans, blue button-down shirt, and blond hair that she had long-since memorized.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Adrien asked, fisting trembling hands.

“I needed some time to adjust,” Ladybug admitted. “I always thought that when we revealed ourselves to each other, it would be when we - well, when I was ready.”

“When?” Adrien repeated.

“When,” Ladybug said softly. “I was going to tell you that I knew after our next fight. But it’s your birthday and I thought… what better gift than to give you what you’ve always wanted?”

Inexplicably, Adrien blushed a red to rival her suit. “A kiss? But I - I have a girlfriend -”

Touched, Ladybug laughed. “Oh, _mon minou_ , you can have as many kisses as you want,” she said, feeling her own face burn at the thought. “But no. That’s not what I meant. Tikki, spots off!”

Adrien’s jaw dropped as the red magic swirled around Ladybug. Marinette smiled shyly and awkwardly waved her hand. Tikki waved too, at the dumbstruck Adrien, then flew over to where a smirking Plagg was waiting for her.

“Marinette?” Adrien breathed at last. He had a far away look in his eyes, as though many puzzle pieces were suddenly falling into place. Marinette knew that feeling intimately, and waited patiently for her kitty to sort himself out.

It took a minute or two, but finally Adrien’s focus returned. He looked at her with awe and said, “I can’t believe you’ve been Ladybug this whole time!”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums up where I was too,” Marinette said. “Except with a lot more excited screaming.”

Adrien grinned and blushed at that. “Excited?”

She shrugged, giving him a coy look from beneath her lashes. “It’s not every day a girl finds out that the partner she trusts with her life is also the boyfriend she trusts with her heart.”

“Now I know why you offered to give me so many kisses!” Adrien said. “I wondered about that. You knew I had a girlfriend!”

Marinette giggled. “Realizing that I’m the amazing, sweet girl Chat always talks up did a lot for my ego.”

“I guess that makes me the kind, hot blond guy Ladybug has a crush on,” Adrien said, closing the distance between them. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning at him.

“Happy Birthday, Adrien,” she said.

“Happy Birthday indeed; I hope you know I plan to collect on all those kisses.”

“Oh, and how many kisses does my kitty want?”

“All of them,” Adrien said, resting their foreheads together.

Marinette smiled. “That can be arranged,” she murmured, and leaned in to kiss him.


	10. Puns

“Oh my god, that does it. You two really _are_ made for each other!”

Adrien stopped mid-sentence, mouth open, and turned to look at Alya in surprise. He was glad to see that Marinette seemed equally startled, her eyes wide in confusion. Alya was looking back and forth between them with an exasperated expression. Nino just smirked at the table.

“Um, what?” Adrien said finally.

“The puns!” Alya howled, throwing her hands up in the air. “I can’t take it anymore! Do either of you ever run out?!”

Adrien grinned and started to respond, only for Alya to lean forward and stick her finger in his face threateningly.

“So help me god, Agreste, if you respond to that with a pun, I will make my best friend a widow at age fifteen.”

Marinette turned crimson. “A-Alya, you know we’re not… not… _married_.” She hissed the last word out, as though afraid someone else would overhear.

“You might as well be,” Alya said flatly. “Look, at first it was cute. Now it’s just annoying. I had to listen to you two pun back and forth for _three hours_ last night during patrol.”

Adrien blinked. He’d stayed home last night to get caught up on some homework, letting Ladybug and Rena Rouge patrol. Sure Ladybug had called him up when she got bored, but surely they hadn’t talked for a full three hours…?

Though come to think of it, he really hadn’t accomplished much last night.

“It’s true,” Nino said with a grave nod. “She timed you.”

“So what, is this like an intervention?” Adrien said. He was joking, but Nino and Alya just looked at him.

“Oh my god, it is,” Marinette said. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, she’s serious. She and Chloé had a bet going on who could put up with your constant punning the longest. Alya just lost to _Chloé_ , so you better believe she’s serious,” Nino said.

“You were betting on us?” Marinette said, frowning.

“It’s the only way I’ve lasted this long,” said Alya. “Now look, I know you’re super happy together and I love it, and I love you both, but _please_ for the love of my sanity can you tone it down with the puns? At least a little? I can’t handle it anymore.”

“It is a lot to take,” Nino said supportively, draping an arm across Alya’s shoulders.

Marinette sighed. “I guess that’s fair. I don’t even notice it anymore. _Someone_ got me into a bad habit,” she said, tickling Adrien gently on the ribs.

“But puns are amazing! They’re the highest form of humor!” Adrien protested, leaning away.

“I think you mean lowest,” Alya said.

“You just have an a- _paw_ -ling sense of humor.”

“I will kill you. I wasn’t joking.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Marinette and Nino wisely moved away from their partners, quickly clearing the table.

Then Adrien smirked gleefully and said, “ _Fur_ real, Alya? My puns are _purr_ -fectly _claw_ -ver and you know it.”

Alya growled and went over the table at him. Adrien just laughed and ran as she gave chase.

Watching them go, Nino leaned over to Marinette. “So how do you feel about being a widow at fifteen?”

Marinette sighed again, then smiled. “I guess it’s a real _cat_ -tastrophe.”


	11. FaceTime

“Seriously. We’re fine. You can stop worrying about us. Nothing’s on fire. No one has died.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be controlling,” Marinette said.

Paon and Mariposa exchanged grins. Then Paon said, “You, controlling? Never.”

“Oh shut up,” Marinette huffed at the screen, cheeks reddening. “I just wanted to be sure you didn’t need anything, that’s all.”

“You’ve only been gone for five hours,” Mariposa said teasingly. “Did you think we’d blow up the city that fast? We’ll make it _at least_ five days.”

“Well, maybe three days depending on if Queen Bee, Lapin, Capri and Singe spend too much time together without Cérise and Souris to calm things down,” Paon said mock-seriously.

Mariposa just sighed at that. “Let’s not give anyone ideas, okay?”

“Ugh, you’re not comforting me here,” Marinette said, frowning at her screen. She adored her team, and didn’t really miss the days where it was just and her Chat, but goddamn those days had been easier on her sanity.

“That’s really not our job,” said Paon with a mischievous smirk worth of the Fox.

Warm arms wrapped around Marinette from behind. “Are you FaceTiming them already, My Lady?” Adrien asked with amusement.

Marinette blushed. “I was just curious!”

“I think it’s cute. Mama Ladybug checking up on her team,” Paon said with a smile.

“Don’t call me that!” Marinette groaned and hid her face with her free hand as all three of her teammates laughed.

“Salut, Papa Chat,” Mariposa said, waving.

“Salut,” Adrien said, still chuckling, and teached over Marinette’s shoulder to end the call.

“You shouldn’t encourage them,” Marinette said, letting her hand drop.

Adrien laughed again. “But they love you so much for it. I know it’s hard, but Paris will be fine. And this is our honeymoon. I want to be selfish for once and have your attention just on me.”

Marinette paused at that, then turned within the circle of his arms. “It’s not selfish to want your wife’s attention on your honeymoon, _Chaton_. I just -”

“Worry,” Adrien said with a nod. “I know. I understand. They’ll be okay, though.” He kissed her softly. “Let’s forget about our duties, okay?”

“It’s hard. You might have to distract me,” Marinette said.

“I can do that, Madame Agreste.” He grinned and scooped her up, then spun and dumped her on their hotel bed. Marinette laughed and quickly set her phone aside as her husband joined her on the bed.

Within moments, Paris and their team was nothing more than a distant thought.


	12. Adrien’s Girlfriend

“I’m really sorry.”

Marinette blinked sluggishly at her best friend and struggled to figure out what Alya could be talking about. Her exhausted brain was coming up blank. She shut the bakery door behind her and gave up.

“What?” she asked through a yawn. An akuma had attacked just after midnight last night; she and Chat hadn’t defeated it until after 5am. Three hours of sleep was most definitely _not_ enough.

Alya looked genuinely pained. “This was posted online this morning. I wanted you to hear about it from me.”

She held her phone out. Marinette squinted at the screen, muffling another yawn. At first she couldn’t figure out what it was. Then she saw the headline, realized, and froze.

The photograph was of none other than Adrien Agreste, time-stamped just after 5:30am that morning. He was clearly kissing someone, but all that could be seen of the woman was the curve of her jaw and several strands of her dark hair falling against her purple shirt. The rest of her face and clothing was hidden by Adrien’s body and the awkward angle that the photo had been taken at.

“Adrien has a girlfriend. No one is sure of who she is, but this photo is all over the place and it’s been verified as real,” Alya explained. “I’m so sorry, Marinette.”

“Uh?” Marinette said intelligently, still frozen.

Alya hugged her. “I know. I was shocked too. That sneaky boy! No one had any idea he was dating someone. Wait till I get my hands on him for keeping such a huge secret!”

“You can’t be mad at him for that,” Marinette said.

“Wanna bet? I have to defend your honor, Marinette!” Alya said, letting go.

“My _honor_? Alya, Adrien is free to date whoever he wants!” Marinette yelled that last bit after Alya’s retreating figure.

“You better fix this,” Tikki said from inside Marinette’s purse. She sounded way too amused, and Marinette spared a second to glare at her purse. Then she took off after Alya, swearing under her breath.

She got to the school just as Adrien’s car was pulling up. Adrien’s bodyguard got out first, which was fortunate because the car was immediately surrounded by their classmates. Alya couldn’t even get close. Adrien emerged second, looking both weary and resigned as he took in the large crowd.

“I guess I’m not the only one who wants to know the identity of the mystery girl,” Alya said, tapping her phone against her chin.

“No, I guess not,” Marinette said with a frown, narrowing her eyes at the crowd.

“We’ll have to get him alone to yell at him later,” Alya decided.

“Alya, for the love of - look at me, would you?” Marinette said, fully exasperated.

Alya turned to her. “What?”

“Notice my new shirt and hairstyle?” Marinette said pointedly, gesturing to her purple shirt. Today, her hair was loose around her shoulders instead of tied into pigtails. So with her opposite hand, she tugged at a dark curl and raised both eyebrows at Alya.

“You… that was _YOU_?!” Alya shrieked.

Marinette smiled at her. “Excuse me for a moment. I need to collect my partner.”

As Ladybug, Marinette had experience with crowds. She’d long ago learned how to use her elbows to her advantage. She pushed and shoved her way to the front, until she could duck under the bodyguard’s arm and stand right beside Adrien.

“Marinette?” Adrien said, looking uncertain. They hadn’t talked about this. It was all too new to them. They’d barely made it two weeks and that sucked, but thank god whoever had taken that photograph hadn’t been there five minutes beforehand, because then both she and Adrien would _really_ be screwed.

“Wanna give them a photo op that’ll really make them scream?” she asked mischievously, the words spoken softly enough that only his advanced hearing would pick them up over the students. She held out her hand.

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly, and then he smirked with glee. “Absolutely,” he said, and took her hand. Trusting her with everything just like always; she loved him _so much_ it hurt.

Marinette grinned back and pulled sharply. He stumbled towards her. She went with it, catching his waist and half-turning so that she was, essentially, dipping him back like they were dancing. Adrien looked up at her and laughed, one hand now resting lightly on her shoulder. The other touched her hair.

He didn’t have to hold on. They both knew she would never drop him.

Deaf to the sound of the screaming around them, Marinette leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back, of course, and she could feel his smile.


	13. Good Luck

“That’s kinda weird, don’t you think?”

“Not at all. I think it’s going to bring us good luck.” Adrien took a step back to admire his work, then squeaked when his foot slipped off the edge of the bed.

Marinette caught him before he could fall very far, but lost her balance in the process. She yelped as she fell backwards too, both of them landing on their butts on the ground hard enough to make the floor shake.

Above them, Adrien’s work swayed gently.

“Well, it didn’t fall,” Adrien said optimistically, rubbing at his lower back.

“I guess that’s fair. Wish I could say the same for us,” Marinette muttered. She craned her neck up to look.

Directly above their pillows, suspended from the ceiling by way of hook and cord, were the two ‘lucky charm’ bracelets she and Adrien had given each other back when they were only fifteen. Dangling between the two bracelets was the red kwagatama Tikki had given Marinette, and the black kwagatama Plagg had eventually given Adrien. Seeing the way the two kwagatama fit seamlessly together to form a perfectly yin yang circle always made Marinette smile.

“I said it would bring good luck. They’re not miracle workers,” Adrien said. He got up and held a hand out to her. “You don’t know how many rough days that charm you gave me got me through. I like the idea that, now that we have a place of our own, I don’t have to hide it. I can start every morning by looking at it… and you.”

Marinette blushed even as she took his hand and let him pull her up. “You’re such a sap, oh my god.”

“But you love it,” Adrien said with a shameless grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He looked up at the ceiling again. It probably did look a bit silly, but he honestly didn’t care.

He and Marinette _finally_ had an apartment to call their own. No one could take it away from them; there were no scowling, judgmental parents to say no. Adrien finally had a home, and he was going to decorate it any damn way he pleased.

“I do,” Marinette said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “It’s weird… but I like it.”

“Just like me,” Adrien said.

She laughed and playfully bopped his nose. “Just like you.”


	14. The Valentine

“It’s _April_. Didn’t anyone get the memo?” Chat Noir slid to the rooftop as he detransformed. He was so tired that the world was spinning, and he no longer trusted his ability to walk in a straight line.

But then, that was what happened when an akuma attacked at 10pm for a battle that lasted through the night. He could just see the sun coming up from his vantage point. He wished he felt less like death warmed over and more like enjoying it.

“Apparently not.” Ladybug detransformed too, and Marinette sank down beside him. The purple hollows beneath her eyes were pronounced.

“Stupid akuma. Stupid Hawkmoth,” Adrien grumbled, draping an arm across his eyes. This particular akuma had called itself The Valentine, and was determined to make everyone as unhappy in love as she was. There was a story there, Adrien was sure, but after seven hours of fighting he just didn’t care.

“I’m with you on that front.” Marinette’s head came to rest on his chest. Adrien wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. If he was even slightly less tired, he would’ve mustered up a purr for her. He knew how much she loved it when he purred. But he didn’t even think he could do that.

He laid there until the temptation to just fall asleep became too great. Sleeping on a rooftop out in the open was just asking for trouble. Adrien forced his eyes open and looked down to find Marinette passed out and drooling again his shirt. Likewise, Tikki was sound asleep on the rooftop beside them. Plagg was awake though, and kwami and chosen looked at each other for a moment.

“I’ll give you two wheels of Camembert if you can get me and the girls home,” Adrien said.

Plagg considered. “Your home?” he asked suspiciously. “Princess lives further away, and I don’t think I have that much in me. Neither do you, for the record.”

Adrien thought quickly. It was Saturday - or at least he thought it was Saturday - but, so far as he knew, he didn’t have anything scheduled for the day because Gabriel was out of town. So was Nathalie; she’d gone with him. That meant no one would think it strange if Adrien spent all day in his room. For that matter, it would probably earn him brownie points with his father for not whining to go out.

“Yes,” he said at last. Marinette could text her parents later with an excuse about meeting him for an early morning date. The bakery was always ridiculous on Saturday mornings so her parents wouldn’t think too closely about her having slipped past. In the meantime, they could sleep for most of the day in peace. It sounded _heavenly_.

Plagg nodded. “Okay, fine. But you better be fast. I’m tired too.”

“I know. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat stood, swaying a bit, and gently gathered Marinette and Tikki into his arms. He leaped across the rooftops and ran towards the Agreste mansion. In less than five minutes, he was in his room and setting Tikki on the pillows and Marinette upon his bed.

She woke, of course, and smiled fuzzily up at him. “Hi _Chaton_.”

“Hi. Go back to sleep. Claws in,” Adrien added. He was expecting to have to dig out the Camembert right away, but instead Plagg chose to join Tikki on the pillows. Fair.

“Hmm, sleep. I can’t think of anything I want more,” Marinette said with a sigh, opening her arms to him. Adrien gladly fell into them, cuddling up so that his head was on her shoulder. She wrapped both arms around him and leaned her head atop his hair.

“Then let’s do it while we can before the next dumb akuma comes around,” Adrien muttered, shutting his eyes. Marinette giggled sleepily, and managed to pull the covers up over them before they both passed out.


	15. Love Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure this prompt was intended more for Adrien and Marinette, but I just get so tired of canon having Marinette need to be so jealous over Adrien. So for once, someone else can be having jealousy problems! (Sorry Alya)

Alya’s teeth were sunk so deep into her notebook that Marinette was pretty sure Alya was going to leave permanent marks. She thought about saying something, but decided pretty quickly she valued her life too much for that. A quick jab into Adrien’s ribs kept him quiet too.

Eventually, Alya pulled her notebook free and spat, “Who does she think she is?!”

Marinette looked over at the entrance to the club. Nino’s new part-time job as a DJ was a great opportunity for him. But it also came with new friends. Specifically, a very pretty waitress named Claudette who was definitely interested in Nino judging by how many times she’d reached over to touch Nino’s arm during their brief conversation.

The silence stretched. She looked at Adrien, who shrugged, before turning back to Alya. She didn’t know what to say, but _something_ had to be said. Finally, she cleared her throat.

“I think,” Marinette said as kindly as possible, “she’s a girl who is interested in an available guy.”

Alya’s jaw tightened. She didn’t say anything for a moment, then said, “You know what, I’ve lost my appetite for lunch. I’ll call you later, Mari. Bye, Sunshine.” She rose from the table, purse and notebook in hand, and stalked away.

Adrien sighed. “I thought Alya was the one who broke up with Nino?”

“She was, but it was mutual. Sort of,” Marinette said. She didn’t entirely understand what had happened, to be honest. One day Alya and Nino seemed happy, and the next they were breaking up to see other people.

“If she still likes Nino, why doesn’t she just ask him out again?” Adrien said reasonably.

“I think she wants to see other people, but she doesn’t necessarily want other people seeing Nino.”

“That’s not fair,” Adrien pointed out.

Marinette nodded. “I know that, _Minou_. I’m pretty sure that’s why Alya left before Nino could come over to join us for lunch.”

Adrien was quiet for a long moment, watching Nino and Claudette. Marinette was pretty sure Nino was just waiting to leave until Claudette’s ride arrived to be polite, but she couldn’t know that for sure. Maybe Nino did like Claudette. It was hard to say.

“I know the answer to this, but I have to ask. You’ve never wanted to see other people, have you?” Adrien asked finally.

“What?!” Marinette gasped. “No! Do you?”

“No,” Adrien said, looking relieved. “Not at all. I just thought…”

“We’re not Alya and Nino. I know where my heart belongs,” Marinette said firmly. “I’ve loved you since I was fourteen. I couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else.”

His face softened as he smiled. “I feel the same way, My Lady.” He took her hand and kissed it.

Marinette smiled back, but her brain was whirling. “Maybe that’s part of the problem.”

“What?”

“I think Alya has always compared her relationship with Nino to ours. And she gets frustrated because she sees how we are, and it’s not where she and Nino were.” Marinette chewed her lower lip worriedly. “We’ve had that conversation before. I’ve told her before that she can’t compare apples and oranges, but since I can’t exactly tell her about the, err, _extra dimension_ to our relationship…”

Adrien nodded thoughtfully. He and Marinette had an unfair advantage in that respect; not only did they know everything about each other, they trusted each other to an extent most people would never understand. They were literally made for each other.

When Marinette thought back to how jealous she’d been in Collège over Lila, Kagami and Chloé, it made her feel very silly now. She’d always had Adrien’s heart; all she had to do was reach out and take it. But it was easy to think that way now when her partner was sitting beside her holding her hand.

She sighed and rested her chin on her free hand. “I feel bad, but there’s nothing I can do about it. She’ll just get mad at me if I say anything.”

“Yeah, Nino doesn’t want to talk about it either. He just says something about playing the field and gives me pointed looks.”

Marinette snorted. “Alya’s said that to me too. She says we’re only nineteen and should be taking advantage of our youth. Never gonna happen.”

“Well,” Adrien said, a familiar gleam in his eyes, “I can think of one way we can do that together.”

“Ugh, if you two are gonna do that, we’re leaving.”

 _We_? Marinette mentally repeated, exchanging a quick look with Adrien before lifting her head. Nino was standing there, Claudette right behind him. Claudette smiled shyly.

“Do what?” Adrien asked innocently.

Nino made a face. “You know what. I asked Claudette if she wanted to join us for lunch. Where’s Alya?”

“She had a thing,” Marinette said, glancing quickly again at Adrien. They shared a look that said a lot in the span of two seconds: this was weird and awkward and uncomfortable, but it was what Nino and Alya said they wanted. They had to go along with that.

Adrien smiled and held his free hand out to Claudette. “Nice to meet you.”


	16. Beach

If nothing else, the two hour train ride to the beach was worth the dumbfounded look on Nino’s face when Alya stripped her clothes off to reveal her bright orange bikini. Marinette had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

“Come on, Nino! Hurry up!” Alya shouted. She took off towards the water. Nino followed slowly, eyes glued to his girlfriend’s butt.

“I’d say Nino is down for the count.” Marinette chuckled as she took her shorts and top off. Her own suit was a bright red one piece, though it had a round cut-out on either side of her waist.

Behind her, Adrien made a hoarse sound. Marinette turned to look at him and blushed when she saw the awestruck expression on his face. He’d already taken his clothes off too, but the sight of him half-naked didn’t hit her _quite_ as hard. Bless Gabriel for deciding that his son was old enough to model topless and giving Marinette the chance to become even _slightly_ used to how amazing Adrien looked right now before she had to see him in person.

“See you something you like, _Chaton_?” Marinette asked, channeling her inner Ladybug while blushing even more furiously. This was still so new; they’d only known each other’s identities for a week. They hadn’t really talked. But she couldn’t resist teasing him a bit.

Adrien slowly licked his lips and nodded. “You bet, My Lady,” he whispered back.

Positive that her face was the color of her suit, Marinette was saved from answering by Madame Bustier yelling at everyone to stay close. She hastily plopped down on her towel and grabbed her sunscreen, busying herself with rubbing some on. Adrien sat beside her and put his own layer on.

When he was done, he sat for a moment and just watched the beach. Their classmates were already in the water, yelling and screaming with joy. Madame Bustier and the other teacher who had accompanied them were setting up umbrellas a little ways away.

“Wanna swim?” Marinette asked finally, capping her sunblock.

“No. You go ahead. I’ll stay here and watch,” Adrien said, giving her a smile.

Marinette frowned. “Why not? You know how to swim. I’ve seen Chat swim loads of - oh.”

Adrien winced and ducked his head. If he’d had his kitty ears, they would’ve been flattened against his hair.

“Oh, Kitty,” Marinette said sympathetically. Chat could swim, sure. But he _loathed_ water. Few things pissed him off more than akumas that used water or that liked to throw him in the Seine.

“I don’t hate it as much as I do when I’m transformed,” Adrien muttered into his knees. “And it’s easier when I haven’t transformed for a while, but…”

He trailed off while Marinette filled in the blank. They’d dealt with an akuma only yesterday.

“I _do_ want to swim today… just not yet. I have to get used to it first.” Adrien eyed the ocean like it was a personal affront.

“We don’t need to swim at all if you decide you don’t want to,” Marinette said.

He looked at her in surprise. “You don’t have to stay with me. We’re here to have fun and it’s hot outside the water.”

“I’m with you. That means I’m always having fun,” Marinette said. “Besides, you know I love the heat.” She spread her arms, lifting her head to the sun with a chirp of satisfaction. It felt _wonderful_ after what felt like a never-ending winter, beating down on her bare skin.

“Yes, I know,” Adrien said with a soft laugh. “But I still want you to have more fun.”

“We don’t need the water to have more fun. We can build a sandcastle,” Marinette said in a burst of inspiration.

“A sandcastle?” Adrien repeated somewhat bemusedly, as though she’d just suggested they fling themselves off a cliff - willing, but not really sure why.

“Haven’t you ever built one before?” Marinette asked.

“Uh, no?”

Marinette frowned at that. “Now we’re definitely making one. Come on, _mon minou_. Get that cute butt in gear and start grabbing supplies.”

Adrien blushed slightly but obeyed, moving to grab some of the spare containers. They didn’t have pails or shovels, but the containers and their hands would do. Marinette stood up with her arms full and watched him for a moment, just smiling to herself.

“Is this enough?” Adrien asked finally, turning to her.

“It’s a start. Come on, let’s find a good spot!”

They settled on a spot several feet away from the towels. Marinette showed him how to take the wet sand and pat it down, then carefully slide a container off to leave a tower behind. Adrien got into the rhythm quickly, a big smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” Alya asked, jogging up behind them a few minutes later. She was soaking wet.

“Building a sandcastle,” said Marinette. She gave Alya a hard look. Alya blinked, then nodded.

“Cool. Mind if I join?” She plopped down on the sand and picked up a container.

First Nino, then Alix, then Kim, trickled over. Before long their entire class was at building sandcastles, even Chloé (though she was more directing Sabrina than actually touching the sand). Through it all Adrien never lost his enormous smile, and the warmth building inside of Marinette had nothing to do with the sun overhead.


	17. Confessions

“I’m gonna do it, Tikki. For real this time.”

“Go for it!” Tikki whispered. “You can do it, Marinette!”

Marinette gulped and nodded. Her hands were shaking as she stepped out of the bathroom. Part of her wanted to turn tail and run when she saw Adrien standing at his locker, but she steeled herself and walked towards him instead.

“Hey Adrien, could we talk? Privately?” she asked. Behind Adrien, Nino gave her a thumbs up and grinned. It bolstered her confidence enough that she didn’t collapse on the spot.

Adrien looked surprised, but smiled. “Sure, Marinette.”

The science classroom was, thankfully, empty. Marinette wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. Her heart was pounding so hard she was feeling dizzy and a little bit like she was going to throw up. She swallowed hard as Adrien closed the door and turned to look at her expectantly.

“I… I, ummm…” All her carefully practiced words had fled her brain. Marinette’s mouth opened and closed silently.

“Is something wrong?” He looked worried now.

She had to do it. She couldn’t wait any longer. She _needed_ to tell him.

“Marinette?” Adrien took a step towards her.

“I like you!” Marinette burst out, so forcefully that he jumped. “A lot. And I w-wanted to know if… if you date with go me?” She paused and shook her head, forcing herself to calm down, then slowly clarified, “If you would go on a date with me.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. He stared at her in shock. “You… you like _me_?” he repeated.

Marinette nodded and even managed a small smile. She felt slightly better now that she’d managed to say it. For better or worse, it was out in the open now.

“I… Marinette, I… don’t know what to say,” Adrien said.

Marinette bit her lip. That wasn’t a good sign. “It’s okay if you don’t like me,” she said, very softly. It actually wasn’t okay; she was pretty sure her heart was going to crack in two, but she would rather Adrien was honest.

Adrien stared at her for a long moment. Then he said, “It’s not that I don’t like you. It’s just… I like someone else too.”

Too. He’d said _too_. There was hope. She clenched her hands behind her back. “Do you… do you mind if I ask who?”

God she hoped it wasn’t Lila. She could accept Kagami, or even Chloé. Just _not Lila_.

Adrien blushed. “It’s, uh. It’s Ladybug.”

Marinette’s brain screeched to a stop. “What.”

He blushed harder. “I know it’s dumb. But… she’s just really kind of amazing. I fell in love with her the first day we met.”

“What,” Marinette said again. It seemed to be all she was capable of saying at the moment.

“And I know people say I have no chance with her,” Adrien went on defensively, “but I _know_ her. Even though she’s turned me down, there’s a part of me that just can’t let go, you know?”

“ _What_!” Marinette exclaimed. She was pretty sure she’d never turned Adrien Agreste down in her _life_.

“It’s dumb,” Adrien said, nodding. “But I’m just not sure I could go out with you when I still feel this way for Ladybug.”

“Okay, wait. Time out,” Marinette said. “When _exactly_ did you confess to Ladybug?!”

A shifty look crossed Adrien’s face. “She saved me once, and when I told her how I felt she didn’t accept it.”

“When was this?!” Marinette practically screeched.

“Uh… I can’t tell you exactly,” Adrien said. “Why?”

“Because I don’t remember that! The only one who has ever confessed to me is Chat Noir and -”

Marinette stopped.

Adrien stopped.

They stared at each other for a long time.

“Wait,” Adrien said at last. “Confessed to _you_?”

“I - Uh - What?” Marinette said weakly.

“Oh my god,” Adrien said. “My Lady?!”

“I think I need to sit down,” Marinette said, gulping, and sank into a chair.


	18. In the Rain

Marinette was cold and wet and not especially happy.

As she and her classmates climbed on the bus, she squeezed at her dripping pigtails. Rivulets of water ran down her hands and neck and she scowled even as she shivered.

Ladybugs were supposed to have good luck. There was nothing _good_ about the museum their class was supposed to tour today being unexpectedly closed, leaving them all stuck outside in a freak rainstorm while waiting for the bus to return.

“You look pissed,” Alya said unhelpfully as they shuffled to a seat.

Marinette glared at her and shivered again.

“Sunshine looks nice and warm. Why don’t you go cuddle with him?” Alya grinned mischievously and gestured to Adrien, who was obliviously sitting right behind them.

As soon as the rain had started, Chloé had snatched Sabrina’s umbrella and dragged Adrien under it too. Adrien had half-heartedly tried to escape Chloé’s death grip, but had ultimately given in. Marinette understood why, since, thanks to an akuma a few weeks ago, she knew who Chat Noir was even though he didn’t yet know who Ladybug was.

Few cats liked the rain.

She turned her head to eye her partner speculatively. Adrien’s clothing was damp, but he wasn’t soaked like the rest of them. His hair wasnt even wet. Alya was right in that Adrien didn’t look cold at all. In fact, he really _did_ look nice and warm.

“Excuse me,” Marinette said to Nino. He raised both eyebrows in confusion but shifted aside.

Adrien smiled up at her. “Hi Marinette -” he began, but his sentence quickly changed into a bewildered, horrified hiss when she plunked herself down sideways in his lap, sopping wet clothing and all.

“Oh my god,” Alya exclaimed over the sound of Nino’s laughter. “Marinette, I was kidding!”

Adrien was frozen beneath her, but Marinette ignored them all and happily leaned into Adrien’s warmth. It was winter, which meant he was pumping out heat: even untransformed, Black Cats always produced more heat in winter to account for their Ladybugs’ weakness to the chill and subzero temperatures.

And it felt _so good_. Why had she been depriving herself of this again? She’d known who Chat Noir was for two weeks now. She could’ve been blissfully warm this whole time!

“Umm… Marinette?” Adrien asked hesitantly even as he wrapped an arm around her waist to better steady her.

In front of them, Nino helpfully stopped Alya from whipping out her phone to take pictures and instead pushed her down into her seat as the bus began to move.

By way of answer, Marinette turned her head so her cold nose was tucked into the curve of his throat. He smelled of cologne and, faintly, of the cheese that Plagg favored, and she had to smile as she relaxed into him.

“I’m cold. Be a good kitty and warm your lady up,” she whispered into his ear.

Adrien tensed for a moment, then let out a shocked laugh. “Seriously? You gave me a big long lecture about keeping secrets and _this_ is what caused you to break?” Even as he spoke, he slid his other arm around her shoulders and shifted her weight closer.

Marinette hummed in satisfaction and closed her eyes. “Shut up. I’m tiny and cold. This is your chance to cuddle me to your heart’s content.”

“Shutting up right now,” Adrien said quickly, though she could hear the smile in his voice. “Just so long as you know we’re talking about this later.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marinette muttered, pulling her legs up. She fit quite nicely in his lap; Chat was used to accommodating Ladybug, after all, and they’d had plenty of time on patrols to figure out how he could touch as much of her as possible.

Adrien chuckled again and hugged her tightly, rubbing his cheek against her hair. He must not have minded that her hair was wet, because a moment later a familiar, soft rumble began in his chest.


	19. Akumatized

Chat landed lightly on Marinette’s balcony. It had been a long day, and his father would be angry that he was so late, but today he didn’t care. He couldn’t care, not after what had happened.

He paused for a moment to be sure no one was watching, then crept to the window and knocked. Shadows passed across the curtain with no response, and for several seconds he thought that maybe she wasn’t going to let him in. That was okay.

He’d wait all night if he had to.

Then the curtain was pulled back. Tikki flipped the latch and pushed the window open a bit; he caught the frame with his claws and drew the window open the rest of the way.

“How is she?” he asked softly.

Tikki shook her head. “Not good. I’m glad you’re here, but you should probably detransform before you come in.”

Chat pursed his lips and nodded. “Claws in,” he breathed, and moved forward once the green light had faded.

The sound of quiet sobbing met his ears as he eased himself down onto Marinette’s bed. Adrien’s eyesight wasn’t as good in the dark as Chat’s, but he could still see a lot more than the average human. So he could easily make out Marinette’s shoulders and the back of her head as she wept into her pillows.

“Princess?” he whispered.

She flinched. “Go away, Adrien.”

“I want to help.”

“You can’t help. Not now.”

Adrien watched her cry, his heart aching. He couldn’t just leave. This was his princess, his lady, and he loved her too much to let her cry alone. He knew how terrible that could be.

He moved closer, daring to rest a hand on the curve of her back. “Marinette, it’s okay. Lots of people have been akumatized.”

“But not me!” she cried out, finally lifting her head to reveal a tear-stained face. “I’m Ladybug. I’m better than that.”

“Mari-”

“Because of me, our identities got revealed to each other. We tried so hard to keep them a secret. And I hurt you! I hurt you and our classmates and I let Lila push me over the edge and I _hate_ her, _I still hate her_ and I hate myself -”

“Come here.” Adrien leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. Marinette broke down immediately, sobbing into his shoulder.

“I hate her so much,” she wept. “Why did she have to come to our school?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien whispered, rocking her back and forth. The whole school now knew the truth about Lila Rossi’s lies, but he wasn’t sure the cost to Marinette’s sanity and emotional state was worth it.

He caught the eyes of their kwami; Tikki and Plagg were watching them sadly from the shelf above Marinette’s bed. Tikki had tears in her eyes. Adrien knew exactly how helpless she felt. All he could do was sit there and hug his lady and hope that she would be okay.


	20. Hamsters

“You have to admit, it was pretty funny,” Alya said as she and Marinette entered the classroom.

“ _Funny_?!” Marinette’s voice was a lot shriller than it should have been. “It was not funny, Alya! It was _awful_.”

“What was awful?” Nino asked.

“The akuma last night,” Alya said. She shrugged. “I mean, it was just some kid who wanted a hamster, and all it did was trap people into hamster balls.”

“I didn’t think it was so awful,” Adrien said, looking intently at Marinette.

Marinette blushed. “It wasn’t ideal,” she said, meeting his gaze. Ladybug and Chat Noir had ended up trapped in one of those hamster balls after they’d both used their powers. They’d had to wait for Tikki and Plagg to eat.

Naturally, in spite of Marinette’s best efforts to be cool and calm, she’d tripped on the smooth plastic bottom of the ball and landed on top of her partner. She didn’t think she’d ever forget jerking her head up to see Adrien Agreste’s very surprised face mere inches away.

“But you still want a hamster someday, right?” Alya said, jabbing Marinette in the ribs.

“You want a hamster?” Adrien asked in surprise. “Not a cat?”

“Madame Cheng is allergic to cats,” Nino said. He grinned at Marinette. “I sitll remember your campaign to get a cat when we were six.”

“We couldn’t have one because of the bakery anyway,” Marinette admitted. “I’m officially done with hamsters, though. Spending an hour trapped in one of those stupid balls…” She shuddered for effect.

“I thought you did have a cat, though,” Adrien said, very quietly, and Marinette’s eyes snapped back to his face.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, then said, “You know what, you’re right, I do. There’s a stray that started hanging around several months ago. At first I tried to push him away, but now he’s _definitely_ mine.”

Adrien blushed but beamed, his green eyes sparkling with joy. Marinette smiled back, her cheeks red. They hadn’t really had the chance to talk; it had been late after they finished with the akuma. But she needed her kitty to know it was all okay.

“You never told me you had a cat. When can I meet him?” Alya asked with interest, and Marinette winced with panic. Oops.

“U-um, h-he’s not comfortable a-around strangers,” Marinette stuttered. “Sorry.”

Alya frowned, but shrugged. “Okay. Still a shame, though. You were really set on three kids and a hamster.” She grinned teasingly.

Marinette glared at her. “Well, things change.”

“You could have three kids and a cat,” Nino said, resting his chin on his hand.

It would be a long time before he or Alya understood why that seemingly innocent comment made both Marinette and Adrien go bright red and choke.


	21. Nightmare

“Chat, _NO_!”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

The sound of Madame Bustier’s voice snapped Marinette out of what had been a horrible dream. She shot up, gasping for breath, and realized her whole class was staring at her. Even Adrien and Nino had twisted around to look.

“I - w-what?” Marinette stammered, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I don’t appreciate you feeling asleep and disrupting class. Please see me after,” Madame Bustier said, frowning at her.

Marinette nodded without speaking. Her eyes roved the class, taking in her silent classmates. No Chat. No akuma. Just a mathematics lesson on a dreary Monday morning.

“Hey,” Alya whispered, leaning over to her. “You okay? You’re crying.”

“I am?” Marinette touched her face and found her cheeks wet. Well, anyone would cry when they watched their partner take a sword to the chest. Especially since it wasn’t just a nightmare, but a memory from a sword-swallowing akuma they had faced over the weekend.

“You were screaming for Chat Noir,” Alya went on, eyes slight with curiosity. “You called him _Chaton_ and begged him not to die.”

Shit. Marinette thought fast. “I was having a nightmare where an akuma had me cornered,” she said. “Chat was the only thing protecting me and he took a shot to the chest.”

It was close to the truth, but had enough omissions not to make Alya go crazy. What citizen in Paris hadn’t had a nightmare about an akuma where Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t there to protect them?

Sure enough, Alya nodded. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Marinette lied. She caught Adrien’s eye when she turned back to her desk; he was still looking at her like he’d seen a ghost, but a jab in the ribs from Nino had him turning back to face Madame Bustier before Marinette could decide how to react.

After class, and a thorough scolding from Madame Bustier, Marinette slunk out of the classroom and wondered if Chat was around. Logically she knew he was fine, but her heart needed to _see_ him to believe it.

Unfortunately it was the middle of the day and Chat had responsibilities just like she did. It was unlikely he was out patrolling now. She couldn’t even call him; she’d have to wait until tonight. It seemed an age away and she didn’t know if she could wait that long.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said, startling her. He came up beside her. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, sure?” Marinette said. “Wait, were you waiting for me?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to miss you,” Adrien said. He opened the door to an empty classroom and ushered her inside.

Marinette entered and heard the door close behind them. Normally she would’ve been freaking out at being alone with Adrien, but she was too wound up from her horrible nightmare and right now she just felt too antsy and upset.

“What did you need?” she asked, turning.

“Claws out.”

Speechless, she watched with her mouth open as a small black blob zipped into Adrien’s ring. Green light washed over him and changed him into none other than Chat Noir.

“I’m okay, My Lady,” Chat said soothingly, spreading his arms.

“Ch-Chat…?” Marinette whispered. “A-Adrien?!”

He nodded. “I kind of had my suspicions but then you started talking in your sleep and, well… I know it’s a secret but you were so upset and -”

“Chat!” Marinette cut him off when she tackled him in a hug and broke down into tears against his chest.

Chat hugged her back. “Shh, I’m okay. I swear.”

“I keep seeing it in my nightmares, the moment when you’re stabbed,” Marinette sobbed. “I was so scared!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Chat shifted and whispered, “Claws in.”

Marinette clung tighter to him as leather turned to cotton beneath her fingertips. Adrien’s grip was wonderfully tight and reassuring. He rested his head on her hair and held her until she’d cried herself out.

But even then, she didn’t let go. Marinette stayed in his embrace, just enjoying the feeling of knowing he was there and alive and unharmed. They’d have a lot to talk about very shortly, but that could wait. For the moment, this was enough.


	22. Aged Up

“Stop staring at me.”

“Only if you stop staring at me.”

Marinette scowled. “I wasn’t staring,” she lied.

“You totally were,” Adrien said. She didn’t have to look at him to know that he sported a huge grin.

She blushed slightly and snuck another quick look at him. Sure enough, he was grinning. And the sight of that grin sent even more flutters through her poor heart than usual.

Fifteen-year-old Adrien Agreste was cute. Twenty-five-year-old Adrien Agreste was _smoking hot_.

Time was definitely going to be kind to him. He was tall and had filled out some in the shoulders, losing the too-skinny look that dogged him in his youth. His blond hair was long enough for him to pull it back into a low ponytail, with a couple shorter pieces that framed his face. With a strong jaw peppered with stubble and and a roguish grin, Marinette didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

“Hi,” Adrien said, wiggling his fingers at her. Marinette squeaked and hastily looked away, her face on fire.

And to think, she had gone into this fight thinking that it would be easy. The akuma was, she guessed, a child that _really_ wanted to grow up. Anyone was struck with the blue beam of light ended up aging roughly ten years. Hence, she and Adrien were getting a sneak peek of what the future might someday hold.

She was pretty okay with how she looked. She wasn’t very tall, but that was par for the course. Her chest had developed some more, which was nice, and her hair now hung down almost to her waist. She’d caught a glimpse of herself in a store window while she and Chat were running away, and she was overall happy.

It was _Adrien_ who was killing her.

“You know, Bugaboo, it’s gonna take Plagg and Tikki at least another ten minutes to eat. I know how we can fill that time,” Adrien murmured in her ear. He slid a muscled arm around her waist and she swallowed hard.

His voice was so much deeper. Huskier. It was _definitely_ having an effect on her. Marinette couldn’t tell whether she wanted to spontaneously combust or jump him.

“Oh you do, do you?” Marinette said, deciding to go for option three. She half-turned to look at him and fluttered her eyelashes, pursing her lips in a way that Alya had told her was _very_ sexy.

Adrien looked like he’d been slapped with a wet fish. He stared at her with a dumbfounded look. She fought the urge to giggle insanely.

“Then kiss me, _Chaton_ ,” she said breathily, trying to sound sultry. It was embarrassing, but totally worth it for the way Adrien turned bright red and stuttered.


	23. Fashion Show

“Okay, so I just want to go on the record and say I’m sorry in advance.”

“You don’t have to apologize for your father,” Marinette said. It might have sounded more honest if she hadn’t been speaking through gritted teeth.

Adrien shoved his hand in his pockets and sighed. On any other day, he wouldn’t have dared do that because it meant he was now wrinkling his shirt. But, with only three minutes to go until the fashion show began, Gabriel Agreste had cornered a hapless intern and was now yelling at the poor girl. Adrien figured an akuma was going to happen… oh, any moment now.

The show was effectively canceled, and everyone watching Gabriel knew it.

“I really do,” he said at last. “Man, I was hoping we’d get through the show this time. It’s been rescheduled on account of akumas like four times now.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe next time we should ban your father and see how far we get,” she grumbled.

“I’m down with that,” Adrien said thoughtfully. It would be _really_ nice to be in a fashion show where he didn’t have to spend his downtome consoling an intern or designer after Gabriel had his way with them.

“ - pathetic excuse for a gown!” Gabriel concluded. He took a step back and adjusted his tie. “Now, who’s next?”

The remaining interns cowered as the intern who’d already taken her beating fled, bawling. Marinette growled under her breath. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Wanna play rock-paper-scissor for who distracts my father and who tries to calm that girl down before a butterfly shows up?” he asked.

“Sorry, _Chaton_ , but if I talk to him right now, he’s going to get punched.”

“I mean, I’m not opposed to that.”

Marinette gave him a quick smile. “Meet you outside,” she said.

“Five minutes,” Adrien replied. He headed over to his father. “Père, you have a call. It’s urgent,” he lied.

Gabriel frowned, eyed the intern in front of him, and backed off. “Very well. Adrien! What have you been told about wrinkling clothing?!”

“Oops,” Adrien said, deadpan. He stared straight at his father and kept his hands right where they were.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes but, amazingly, didn’t press the issue. Instead, he stormed towards the small room he’d claimed as an office for the day. Adrien watched him go, accepted some tearful gratitude from the intern that he’d saved, and took off outside as soon as the door had shut.

He made it just in time to see a dark butterfly land on the sketchbook of the intern. Marinette tried to swat it away without success. As the familiar purple mask appeared over the intern’s face, Marinette threw her hands up and jogged back over to Adrien.

“Shall we?” she asked, resigned.

“Lead the way, Bugaboo,” Adrien replied.

Marinette did. “Your father needs anger management therapy,” she said as they ran to the nearest closet.

Adrien snorted. “Why, so we can face a therapist akuma? Are designers and interns not enough for you?” He shut the door behind them.

“Ugh, he’s worse than Chloé,” Marinette complained. “Spots on!”

“Claws out!”


	24. Bridal Style

“Hey Marinette?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?”

“Yes.”

Alya looked sideways at her friend. “Is that yes, you’ll get married or yes, you’ll get married _to_ _Adrien_?”

“Yes,” Marinette said again, not lifting her head from her sketchbook.

“I think I liked it better when you were too mortified to say a word in front of Adrien,” Alya muttered. “Could you at least look at me? I’m trying to have a crisis over Nino here!”

Marinette’s head popped up. “Sorry, Alya. I’m just trying to get the last of these finished while Adrien distracts Manon. Why are you asking about marriage?” Suddenly, she sat upright. “Wait, you’re not gonna -?!”

“God no, even if Nino and I were together, I’m nowhere near ready for that. I just…”

“Just…” Marinette prompted gently, giving Alya her full, undivided attention.

“I miss him,” Alya admitted. “He was a huge part of my life for so long and now we’ve taken a ginormous step back and I never see him. Or that’s what it feels like.”

“You guys broke up,” Marinette said. “And now it’s awkward. That’s normal.”

“But I don’t want that to be normal!” Alya whined.

“Then what _do_ you want?” Marinette asked.

Alya shrugged miserably. “I dunno.”

Marinette sighed and absently bit at the end of her pen. Her eyes were automatically drawn to where Adrien and Manon were chasing each other around. Suddenly, Adrien let out a roar and leaped forward to scoop Manon up in a bridal hold. Manon shrieked in laughter even as she blushed, and Marinette smiled: Adrien’s charm hadn’t lessened over the years at all.

“Maybe you guys should try talking. I bet Nino misses you too,” she said.

“You think?” Alya said, looking hopeful.

“I’m sure of it.”

“But we broke up…” Alya said.

“And you haven’t really talked since then. Now that you’ve had some time to adjust, maybe you can talk and see if you’re both on the same page. Whatever that page may be,” Marinette said. As much as she wanted Alya and Nino to get back together, she wasn’t going to push them. Their break-up had been too painful on both sides for that.

“Maybe you’re right,” Alya murmured thoughtfully, which Marinette took as a huge win.

“Don’t you know I’m always right?” she said, to which Alya snorted.

“Yeah right. Only when it comes to that cute boyfriend of yours,” Alya said.

Marinette just smiled. “Speaking of cuties, we have to take Manon home. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I may swing by Nino’s on the way home to talk,” Alya said.

Behind Alya’s back, Marinette beamed. “I think that’s a great idea. Call me tonight with all the details.”

“Will do.” Alya waved her off. Marinette ran towards Adrien and Manon and got there just in time to scoop Manon out of Adrien’s arms and into her own, prompting another excited squeal from Manon.

Adrien, of course, took that as a personal challenge and picked them both up.


	25. Protect

“Shh, Marinette. Keep your head down. Maybe he won’t see us.” Sabine’s voice trembled with fear. Tom clutched both his wife and daughter closer without speaking, as though he could protect them both through sheer strength of will.

Marinette gritted her teeth. She hated seeing her mother and father so afraid. She wanted nothing more than to slide out from between their protective embrace and transform so that she could _kick Hawkmoth’s dumb ass_ back to where it belonged.

But she couldn’t.

Because Hawkmoth had the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous.

Something had happened when he put them both on. Maybe it was because he hadn’t taken off the Butterfly miraculous first. Or maybe he just wasn’t equipped to handle the power. Whatever the case, the monstrous being in front of them didn’t seem capable of rational thought, much less a wish.

“It’s okay, Maman,” Marinette whispered. “It’s okay.”

Sabine just shook her head and presssd her head to Tom’s shoulder with a faint sob as the ceiling creaked alarmingly. Like many Parisians, they’d taken shelter in the remains of Collège François Dupont. Seeing her beloved school like _this_ was almost more than Marinette could bear.

She looked around for her friends again. Alya and Nino she found instantly, huddling with their families. Chloé and Adrien were there, both alone. Chloé didn’t know where her father was, and Adrien…

Oh, Adrien. She couldn’t fathom what was going through his mind right now.

Hawkmoth let out a ferocious roar that made Marinette’s focus jerk back to him. She was horrified to see Hawkmoth looking at them. He still had his cane; he held it up and power began gathering at the edge of it.

Some people tried to run. It wouldn’t help. Marinette had experienced the blast radius of that cane firsthand and knew they’d never make it. Her muscles tensed automatically.

The raw, grey blast of power exploded out of the staff.

“Marinette!” Tom screamed as Marinette launched herself forward.

She stood before her friends and family, the innocent people of Paris, with her arms outspread. No sooner had she found her footing, though, than a hand grabbed hers. It was rough and cold and bare, and it clutched her hand with inhuman strength and Marinette thought, _Chat_.

She was, in the end, only glad that her kitty was there.

The ball of power hit them first and Marinette heard more screams behind her. She didn’t know what to think when she wasn’t immediately blown away or incinerated; white light began to well up where she and Chat were holding hands. It flooded up and over their bodies and forced back Hawkmoth’s power.

 _Adrien_ , she thought, this time in amazement, when their eyes met.

The white light coalesced, forming into their suits - though they wore no masks, this time. Chat Noir stared back at Ladybug in shocked silence, and it was so strange to see Adrien’s green eyes peering at her from beneath Chat’s wild hairstyle and black cat ears.

“M-Marinette?” Alya stuttered in shock behind them.

“My Lady,” Chat said at the same time.

Ladybug squeezed his hand, stunned. “How -?”

“Because you will always be Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The sound of Master Fu’s voice made Ladybug spin around, her hand going to her yoyo while Char grabbed his baton. She hadn’t realized he was there.

Master Fu smiled at them proudly. “You have transcended a need for your miraculous. Your bond with your kwamis is deeper than any of your predecessors. That’s something Hawkmoth could never understand.”

Chat’s grip on Ladybug’s hand tightened painfully.

“You’re drawing power from the miraculous, which means Hawkmoth is weakened. You have enough, between you, to do this.” Master Fu bowed his head to them. “Marinette, Adrien. Good luck.”


	26. Civilian Heroes

This was not going to end well.

Marinette stared in defiant silence at Blazer. She thought, based on its costume, that the akuma had probably been a firefighter. Right now, all Blazer seemed interested in was _setting_ fires. She cringed as there was another explosion and a stream of fire struck the ground about fifty feet away.

“We have to leave,” Tom said, tugging at Marinette’s wrist. “Come on, Marinette.”

“But -” Marinette stopped when she saw the equally stubborn looks on her parent’s faces. Inwardly, she cursed the fact that Blazer had chosen to attack right in the middle of Collège François Dupont’s carnival. With her parents sticking so closely to her, she couldn’t escape to transform.

“Marinette!” Alya called out. A moment later, Alya and her mom appeared through the crowd. They were closely followed by Nino and his dad, and then Adrien and Gabriel Agreste. Adrien looked as stressed out as Marinette felt.

She exchanged a long look with him. Now that they know who each other was, they could communicate a lot with just one look.

 _We need to get out there!_ Marinette’s face screamed.

 _HOW?!_ Adrien’s face screamed back.

“I can’t believe Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t here yet!” Alya was saying, scrolling frantically through her phone.

“Alya, now isn’t the time for your phone!” her mom scolded.

In the distance, Blazer laughed. Someone screamed. Marinette’s head whipped around towards the sound. Without thinking, she stopped down and grabbed a good-sized chunk of plaster.

“Hey!” she shouted, whipping it in Blazer’s direction. Adrien threw a rock at the same time. Both projectiles missed Blazer by several feet, but the akuma still swung around to face them.

“Leave them alone!” Adrien yelled, stepping up beside her.

“Adrien!” Gabriel hissed, his fingers digging into Adrien’s shoulder.

Likewise, Marinette’s arm was nearly being tugged off by her father’s powerful grip. She dug in her heels and refused to move, and she saw the surprise on his face when he realized how strong she was.

“Go,” Marinette said. “We’ll distract him.”

“Absolutely not!” Sabine gasped, appalled. “Marinette, _come on_!”

“Adrien, let’s go!” Gabriel snapped.

“No,” Adrien snapped, and Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock.

Marinette cast a quick glance at her partner. Adrien’s lips thinned as he nodded once in understanding.

She pushed her father away; Adrien ducked out of Gabriel’s grip. Perfectly synchronized, they raced forward towards the akuma. Behind them, the screaming of their names swelled to a crescendo: her parents, Alya, Nino, even Gabriel.

Blazer reared back and shot fire at them once again. Marinette and Adrien dove forward into front rolls that brought the flames within mere inches of their flesh; Marinette smelled burning hair, and was certain she’d lost a few hairs.

But they came out the other side alive and hidden, even if the distressed wailing behind them seemed to indicate their family and friends thought otherwise.

“Come on,” Adrien said gently, when Marinette paused. “We don’t have a choice.” He bit his lip, eyes flicking back the way they’d come with yearning in spite of his words.

Marinette hesitated but nodded. They had to stop Blazer. If the price for that was their families thinking them dead for a little while, that was just one more thing to be put on Hawkmoth’s shoulders.

“Tikki,” she said, blinking back tears. “Spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”


	27. Marinette and the Agreste(s)

“Gabriel? Adrien? What’s going on? Where is everyone?”

The woman’s voice wasn’t familiar to Marinette, but one glance over at Adrien was enough to tell her who it was. Adrien was frozen to the spot, eyes huge. Even through the blood and bruising, he looked shocked.

Gabriel didn’t give either of them a second look. He bolted out of the room.

“Mère?” Adrien whispered. Like he couldn’t help himself, he picked himself up off the floor and limped after his father.

Marinette clenched her fists and followed. Pain flashed up her right leg with every step she took, but she ground her teeth and ignored it. She had to see what Hawkmoth had wished for; she had to see what had been worth terrorizing thousands of people over.

She had to see _why_ he’d almost killed his son, and herself.

Émilie Agreste was beautiful. She was also crying as Gabriel ran over to her and fell to his knees beside her. Gabriel clutched her against his chest and wept into her hair. Under any other circumstances, it would’ve been a very touching moment.

As it was, Marinette was in no frame of mind to appreciate it.

She stepped up beside her partner as Adrien stopped in the doorway. Adrien didn’t look over at her, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of his mother and father, but he did take Marinette’s hand and hold it so tightly that it hurt.

“Adrien,” Émilie whispered, catching sight of them.

“Mère,” Adrien said again.

“What happened?” Émilie asked, her expression filling with horror as she took them in. Their clothing was ripped and torn, revealing gashes and bruises. Marinette was pretty sure her ankle was badly sprained if not broken; she definitely had a broken rib. Adrien couldn’t move the fingers of his left hand, and he was limping badly too.

“A fight,” Gabriel said. “We had to fight to get you back.” He kissed his wife’s temple.

“Fight?” Émilie repeated uncertainly. “With who? With -?” She looked right at Marinette, and Adrien sucked in a sharp breath.

“ _No_ ,” he hissed. “No, Mère, this is Marinette. My partner.”

“Oh. I see.” But it was very obvious Émilie didn’t see at all, because she was leaning into Gabriel’s chest and smiling as though all was right with the world.

Adrien’s grip was so tight that Marinette’s fingers were in danger of being crushed. The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous taunted them from Gabriel’s earlobes and finger. Gabriel himself was looking at her and Adrien with triumphant, glittering eyes over Émilie’s head.

And all Marinette could think was that nothing would ever be alright again.


	28. Adrien Dupain-Cheng

“Hey Mari? Can we talk?”

Marinette poked her head up over the display counter to eye her fiancé curiously. Adrien was actually wringing his hands together, which was as adorable as it was concerning. Something must have been _really_ bothering him.

“Sure. Maman! Is it okay if Adrien and I take our breaks now?” Marinette called into the back.

Sabine bustled up front, carrying two platters loaded with fresh pastries. “Of course. Here, take a couple cookies.”

Marinette obediently took the half a dozen cookies being thrust upon her and followed Adrien outside. The breeze felt amazing; she hadn’t realized how hot and stuffy it was inside the bakery until that moment. Adrien helped her to prop the door open before they went across the street to sit on a bench.

“What’s up?” Marinette asked, biting into a cookie. _Yummmmm_. She slipped a piece into her pocket for Tikki.

Adrien didn’t look at her. He didn’t take a cookie either. He cleared his throat a few times, then said, “I’ve, um, been thinking…” He trailed off.

“Thinking?” she prompted gently.

“Whenwegetmarriedcanwetakeyourname?”

Marinette wrinkled her forehead and scrunched her nose up. “Uh, I think the only word I got out of that was _married_. Try again, _Chaton_ , but actually _breathe_ this time.”

Adrien blushed and lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “When we get married… can we take your name instead?”

“You… seriously?” Marinette was so surprised she dropped her cookie. It never hit the ground; Tikki caught it and quickly ate it.

“Yeah, seriously. I’m pretty tired of being an Agreste,” Adrien said, very quietly, and Marinette’s heart _ached_ for him.

Gabriel’s court case had been hard on Adrien. But public opinion had almost been worse. No one knew their identities, so Adrien had fallen under very heavy suspicion: plenty of people still wondered if he had been in on Hawkmoth’s plans. For about a year there, she honestly wasn’t sure her poor kitty was going to make it through with his sanity intact.

“Of course we can,” Marinette said, setting the cookies down to take his hand. “Adrien Dupain-Cheng. I like it.”

Adrien finally turned to look at her with a shy smile. “Really?”

“Yes, are you kidding me? Maman and Papa will be thrilled.” Marinette smiled back, not letting the tiny flicker of sadness she was feeling show. For years she’d dreamed of being Marinette Agreste, and letting that dream die, even if she didn’t want to share a name with Gabriel, stung.

But she could talk about that with Tikki or Alya later. Adrien didn’t need to know that.

“And you’re okay with it?” Adrien asked anxiously.

“Of course I - oh my god!” Marinette started to giggle. “Adrien, is that what all those ADC scribbles on your Physics work were about?” She’d wondered about that.

Adrien turned bright red. “I just wanted to see how it would look,” he said. “I know it’s dumb.”

“Oh, _mon minou_. It’s not dumb. It’s sweet. _Very_ sweet.” Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek. “If you could see my _collège_ notebooks now, you’d know I have no stones to throw.”

He smiled. “I have seen them. Plagg found them and showed me.”

“What - _Plagg_!”


	29. Bien Joué

An obstacle course.

Adrien eyed the set-up as their teacher droned on. It didn’t look very complicated to his experienced eye. There were three walls to scale, a long, thin bench to walk, a rope to climb, another rope to swing from, a set of bars where you had to pull yourself up and cross a span of about ten feet, and lastly a sprint.

Oh, and you had to be tied to another person while you were doing it.

“This is cruel and inhuman,” Chloé could be heard hissing.

Adrien rolled his eyes and tuned her out. He thought the course looked like fun, though he’d probably have to dumb it down a bit for the sake of his partner. And when he heard that his partner was going to be Marinette, well, he mentally amended that to a lot more.

Everyone in school knew that grace was not Marinette’s strong point.

They were fourth in line to go. Marinette was a solid bright red from her forehead to her hands as Monsieur Moreau tied Marinette’s right calf to Adrien’s left calf. Adrien tried to smile at her and held out his hand.

“Ready?” he asked.

Marinette squeaked but nodded, face somehow turning a darker red as she took his hand.

A sharp whistle sounded behind them. Adrien stepped forward automatically with his right foot; he half-expected them to fall on their faces immediately, like Juleka and Max had, but they didn’t. Marinette moved with him seamlessly, though he did have to shorten his stride to account for her shorter legs.

They made it to the first obstacle. The wall rose above their heads. Adrien was just thinking that he could boost Marinette up and then pull himself up when she scrambled nimbly up the wall on her own, forcing him to follow. At the top, she paused to flash him a shy grin.

Adrien grinned back. It was _on_.

They leaped down together and ran towards the next obstacle, which was the bars. And somewhere along the way, Adrien forgot who he was running beside.

It started to feel like another patrol, albeit one that wasn’t as intense as usual. When he reached for Marinette’s hand, it was there. When he gripped her around the waist, she was ready. When she jumped off with the rope, he was already swinging.

They moved in perfect synchronization.

So they could probably be forgiven for leaping down from the last wall and doing a sprint to the finish. Once they were across the finish line, they turn to face each other and put their fists out. Their knuckles bumped gently together.

“Bien joué!” Adrien chirped at the same time as Marinette did.

He froze.

She froze.

They stared at each other.

Almost against his will, Adrien’s brain began cataloguing girl beside him. The dark hair, the pigtails, the freckles, the blue eyes, the petite stature. The way she laughed. The way she smiled. The way she -

“Holy _shit_ ,” Marinette burst out suddenly. She tried to run, but obviously forgot they were tied together.

She promptly faceplanted, and Adrien yelped as he was dragged down with her. He sat down hard, catching himself with his hands to avoid hitting the floor face first himself.

“Oh my god, why me?” Marinette whispered into the floor. “ _Why me_?”

“Guess you’re just lucky…” Adrien said, watching her tense up. He grinned from ear to ear and gleefully added, “… _Bugaboo_.”

 


	30. Us Against the World

It was raining, and so Adrien was even less impressed than usual about being dragged out of bed at 3:27am because Plagg had eaten all of his Camembert. In true cat fashion, Plagg had draped himself over Adrien’s forehead and started bemoaning his “rapid oncoming death by starvation”.

Judging by Plagg’s stinky, Camembert-scented breath, Adrien begged to differ.

Still, Plagg had made it clear that he wouldn’t even _think_ about going back to sleep until he’d been fed, so Adrien got up and sleepy stumbled down to the kitchen. He knew the cooks kept a stash of cheese on hand. It wouldn’t be Camembert, but it would keep Plagg quiet for the time being.

A flash of light caught his attention just as he was about to step into the kitchen. Even half asleep, Adrien froze. His eyes focused quickly, but it still took him several seconds to process what he was seeing. Later, the scene would be burned in his brain like a photograph.

Gabriel standing in front of the open fridge door. A purple butterfly kwami, floating beside him.

His father was Hawkmoth.

By the grace of Ladybug’s luck, neither of them saw Adrien or Plagg. Adrien turned and numbly but quietly made his way upstairs. Plagg was unusually silent as they slipped back into Adrien’s room.

“Claws out,” Adrien whispered, punching the air with far less enthusiasm than usual.

He launched himself out into the rain without hesitation, taking the oft-traveled path right to his lady’s balcony. She always left the window unlocked for him now. He lifted it up and slid inside, detransforming before he hit the bed.

Marinette barely stirred, too used to his sudden visits. She murmured when he touched her hand and opened her arms; gratefully, he crawled into the warm cocoon beside her and buried his face in her breasts. She was soft and smelled of cookies. Her arms closed around him and she sighed happily.

“Late night, _Chaton_ ,” she mumbled softly.

“My father is Hawkmoth.”

That woke her up real fast. Marinette tried to sit upright, but his weight was pinning her down. She flopped back against the bed with a frustrated huff and grabbed her phone instead, illuminating their small space with the light. He looked up at her, and whatever she saw in his face made her face crumble.

“Oh, Adrien.” She touched his cheek. “How…?”

“I saw his kwami. They were sneaking marshmallows,” Adrien said. It sounded so bizarre. Hawkmoth was dangerous; they both had the scars to prove it. And yet he’d been discovered because of a 3am snack run.

Marinette pursed her lips. She didn’t ask if he was sure, and he loved her for that. All she did was brush the wet strands of hair off his forehead and hug him again, her face set in the expression she always wore when she was thinking hard about how to solve a problem.

He didn’t sleep, and he didn’t cry. He laid there for a long time, just listening to her heartbeat and the rain against the glass of her window. Plagg and Tikki joined them, both of them curling up on either side of his neck. Adrien would’ve patted them in gratitude, but he couldn’t seem to let go of Marinette.

As dawn broke, Marinette finally spoke. “Okay. I have a plan. And I think we can pull it off. It won’t be easy, but we can do it.”

“Then let’s do it,” Adrien said.

“You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“I don’t care. I trust you,” he said. She was the _only_ person he could trust, it seemed, and finally found himself blinking back tears.

“Okay,” Marinette said again. She stroked his hair, her touch gentle but firm - exactly the way he liked it.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, but it didn’t help: tears seeped out from beneath his eyelids, sliding down to dampen her tank top and Tikki’s and Plagg’s fur. None of them complained, not even Plagg, which just seemed to underscore the severity of the situation.

“I’m here, Adrien,” Marinette breathed. She laced the fingers of her free hand with his and pulled his hand to her lips so she could kiss it. “ _We’re_ here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Adrinette April is done! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the month, don’t despair. I'll be posting a new fic tomorrow for Marichat May. Subscribe to the series if you don’t want to miss it!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
